You're Slipping Into Me
by TrappedLittlEm
Summary: What happens in your head when you've been deprived of something, crave that something- then have it once more? Lucius has returned from a mission and finally has the touch of his wife- but who is he really thinking of?
1. You Were In My Head From The Start

**Just a little something to fill the time between writing this that and the other. And because i've had this in head for the last couple of months and recently read something by another writer and it spurred me to really write down what i had of mine. Read/Review/Comment/Subscribe. [LittlEm]**

Lucius sat back in the luxurious chair that stood proudly in the drawing room of the house, the roaring fire only a few steps from the base of the chair. The flames licked as the embers crackled- fire had always entranced him, ever since he was a boy, though he never would openly admit to such an admiration of nature.

His long blonde hair was tied back into a neat ponytail with a long purple velvet dressing gown draped over his shoulder covering his bare torso and the top of his black trousers. Lucius has decided against a shirt this evening as he was expecting no other company than his adoring wife Narcissa as Draco was away at Hogwarts still and all Death Eater business was complete for the time being. He could simply relax and have some time to wallow and disappear fully into his thoughts.

"Darling, the house elf said you didn't eat- is something troubling you?"

Narcissa appeared suddenly into the room, her dainty footsteps unheard on the floorboards. Lucius opened his eyes and turned to see his wife leaning against the doorframe to the room- looking as luscious as ever in a sheer silk dressing gown that left almost nothing the imagination. Lucius was a sucker for moments like this where he could take in his wife, her perfect figure and porcelain skin. There was the long blonde hair that flowed down her soft neck, sweeping her shoulders and framing her beautiful face. But her blue eyes that were usually full of promise were brimming with concern.

"Narcissa my love why would anything be wrong?"

He could hear the lies dripping from his tongue as he spoke to his wife, her feet stepping over to him before sitting on the arm of his chair. He took her hand and lifted it to his lips- but instead of kissing her hand he kissed her wrist gently.

"… I was simply not hungry, and I'm still not. My appetite has disintegrated these past few months and I'm not sure why… but it's nothing to concern your pretty head about…"

He let her hand fall down as he slipped his hand onto the back of head, stroking through her hair with his fingers and savouring the silky texture of her hair. He had long missed the simple touch of his wife, and how she felt. How her body felt against his hands…

". As long as you're sure darling… I do so hate it when things trouble you…"

Lucius slipped his hand down her neck slowly and glanced down at her chest as she inhaled sharply, her breasts pushing against the sheer fabric, giving him the perfect glance of her breasts, which had not seen his attentions in some time as he'd been away. He smirked slightly before he moved his hand from her neck. Narcissa's face dropped momentarily in disappointment until he smirked and shifted his wife down onto his lap, his arms wrapped slowly around her exquisite waist, pulling her closer as his lips crashed down onto hers.

He had long desired the touch of Narcissa against him, he craved her more than anything else when he away on a mission for the Dark Lord. Sometimes when stalking prey his mind would slip back to how she felt against him, how she looked when consumed with lust for him. The mess of blonde hair tangled on their sheets.

But now that he had his wife finally over him, the lust in her eyes and the kiss he had longed for, he was not thinking of her. Lucius couldn't stop thinking of Bella. His wife's sister, the woman who he'd been on a mission with and spent the last 2 months with. Though nothing had happened he couldn't help but think of the poison that emanated from her and wonder what could have happened.

Bella was darker and more mysterious than his own dear wife… The two were like Ying and Yang, born from the same womb but so different. Cissy was delicate and soft, fragile. Bella was so much more…

as his wife stroked the back of his neck he though of how Bella had clawed the back of his neck 'playfully'. The nails that he wished were scraping down his chest as she lowered herself in front of him at that very moment. He felt himself rise at the thought of her lips tantalisingly teasing his body, pushing himself further into the kiss with his wife.

Kissing his wife, and thinking of her sister…

Moving his head back quickly he shook his head a little as he took his wife's hand.

"Go upstairs my love… I'll be there in a minute…"

He smirked and tried to make it as reassuring as possible as Narcissa nodded, a slightly girlish smile spreading over her face as she leapt up and skipped out of his room.

Lucius let his head drop into his hands- what on Earth was he going to do?


	2. Come to the courtyard

**Here we have another little segment into Lucius and his mind. But this time feauturing Bella herself ;]. Enjoy. [LittlEm]**

Lucius had made love to his wife now several times since his return- but not once had he stayed focused on her for the entire time. There would always come a moment where he would just slip back into thoughts of her sister. Of those soft, plump tempting lips, and just wondering what it would be like to see them wrapped firmly around his length. Even just that thought made him quake and grow harder. Though Cissy – of course- had no idea that he was getting hard over her sister.

It had become quite a task making sure that Bella's name never passed him lips whilst he was having sex. She had been the driving force behind his animal nature recently and he could not bear it inside.

Lucius felt as though a part of him was cheating on his wife. He loved Narcissa dearly. Loyal, kind, sweet and caring Narcissa. She had never doubted him, she was always loving towards him and considerate with his needs first. She made the most immaculate wife. The sex was good, and he'd never ever complained. For he had no need too.

And yet Bellatrix was just so much more tempting. Like dark forbidden fruit.

Lucius strolled through the gardens of his Manor, stroking the leaves and flowers as he passed, looking behind only momentarily to check he was not being followed as he slipped behind a rose bush. A place for Narcissa and himself, hidden by magic to block the house elves intruding. He sat down on the bench that he had once had Narcissa on, smiling to himself as he sat.

He closed his eyes in attempts to remember that time, yet all his thoughts turned to was Bella… Naked before him, curved and smooth. The supple skin creamy and tempting even to look at. Her long dark wavy hair coming down over her shoulders and over her pert breasts. The hunger in her eyes as the parted her lips.

Lucius was suddenly shaken from this thought as he heard footsteps and a grinding of pebbles. He soon realised he had come out without his cane and in doing so left his wand within the walls.

' Dear…'

Lucius winced and expected to hear Narcissa's voice calling out for him. Instead he was greeted by the purr of another voice.

' Lucius I hardly find it appropriate to call me dear when you're married to Cissy…'

He looked up and saw her. Standing beautifully in the flesh before him. Clothed in a long slim and very low cut black dress with lace skimming over her body she looked divine.

' How...How do you?'

Lucius was at a loss for words, because it was only Narcissa aside himself that knew about this place…

' This is where Cissy comes to cry when you're not here…How could I not know about it when I'm the one who has to come find her… Really Lucius you underestimate me…'

Bella smirked slyly and sashayed over to where he sat, sitting on the arm rest at the other end of the bench, her right leg dangling down with her left leg up- thighs slightly parted with an inquisitive suddenly streaking across her face.

' Now as I can see you're not crying, what are you doing here?'

Lucius looked up, licking his lips and swallowing hard trying to prevent himself from letting his eyes gander up her thighs.

' Just… thinking…'

Bella stopped suddenly, almost as though the train in her mind had stopped suddenly then jolted back to life…

' You're looking guilty…' Her face switched into a slight sneer, her fingertips scraping against the wood of the bench… ' If you've slept with someone Lucius I swear to you the pain will never cease…'

Her voice had come out in a low growl, a threatening predatory voice that chilled Lucius to the core. He stood up and walked from the bench, looking down at his face.

' Bella … It's not that I've done anything. It's more…' He bit his lip and held his tongue but could hear Bella coming up behind him. He turned and gazed at her. ' … More who I've pictured myself with.'

Bella arched her eyebrow but let the snarl drop into a more curious gaze. Lucius' cold blue eyes met her feline brown eyes and her mouth suddenly parted in surprise. The realisation washing over her face as she suddenly crept into his mind.

Lucius turned his body, turning his back on her as he pulled his head high, determined not to let it faze him. He would get passed this feeling. He had let feelings come and go before.

Though before he could leave a hand slipped down his back from between his shoulder blades.

' You've thought about fucking me Lucius…. More than once and it's been good…'

Her fingertips slipped around his waist and through his belt loops.

' Why don't you find out what the real thing is like…'?

Lucius shrugged her off and turned around expecting to see a smirk or a chuckle on her lips but instead the animal gaze had replaced the realisation. Bella looked as though she wanted to eat him alive right on the spot…

Bella's hand suddenly jumped from her side and gripped his collar, heaving him down and thrusting her lips onto his. A hot, desperate kiss as their bodies slipped closer together. Lucius lifted her up and carried her to the bench, sitting down with her straddled over his lap, his hands stroking over the soft lace of her dress- caressing her skin as her hands stroked and scratched his neck, played with his hair. The moans from her lips driving him on. For those moments he did not care that it was his wife's sister straddled over his ever-growing erection. Her firm breasts pushed up against his chest as she pushed her hips down onto his throbbing length. He could feel all the blood rushing down as his hands slipped up her dress and stroked her smooth thighs.

' Lucius darling…are you out here? Is Bella with you? She said she would visit and I can't find her…'

Lucius' heart stopped and they both pulled back and looked frantically at each other before Bella leapt off his lap and shuffled her skirt, re-ruffling her hair as Narcissa appeared around the corner.

' Darling there you are- have you seen… Oh Bella you're here! Marvellous. Come with me to the study, we can talk there. You don't mind do you Lucius?'

Narcissa linked arms with her sister and smiled over at Lucius. She was beautifully oblivious to what had just occurred. And even though she looked beautiful in a tight long peach dress with a black shawl he couldn't help but glance at the lips of Bellatrix.

' No no dear… We were just talking Death Eater business.'

Narcissa smiled sweetly and moved over to him, kissing his cheek softly before turning and walking off with Bellatrix, leaving him alone thinking about how close they had been to getting caught… And how much he had wanted her.


End file.
